Art of Crystal Cards
by 4fireking
Summary: Yuma's day was going well since he decided not to duel anyone. What he didn't expect was his deck being borrowed by the new kid Shin. Shin is the most annoying person Yuma's ever talked to. But Shin is more than meets the eyes. Him and his brother have special cards of their own besides the Number cards. And their having their own little fight...in a group searching for the twelve.
1. Chapter 1

**I had problems creating this story. I didn't get very far watching the show Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal. I brainstormed a story making a tournament where everyone competes, but that didn't sound very interesting. Being a fanfiction I have to start by letting everyone know the main character's in it. I hope this first chapter clears up a Zexal fanfiction to other Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction. **

* * *

Yuma Tsukumo was having lunch outside. Today he didn't feel like playing against anyone, not to say he wouldn't lose, just wanted to chillax on such a beautiful day and enjoy his lunch. A tiny morsel of rice was stuck on Yuma's cheek. There was no Astral to make fun of him, no Tori, and no Tetsuo. Just a perfect day.

All that happiness ended the moment he showed up. Yuma didn't know much about him other than he liked Duel Monsters. Yuma saw him with a Duel Gazer but never saw him duel with his own deck. Yuma probably wouldn't mind him if he didn't ask Yuma to borrow his deck.

" Can I borrow your deck again?"

" No," Yuma said.

Yuma accidentally choked on his rice ball. Yuma put his hands over his throat trying to spit it out. Yuma couldn't do it. He needed help from the boy even do he didn't want it. The boy grabbed Yuma's stomach and pushed into his stomach. Yuma spat a giant chunk of not swallowed rice ball projectile out.

" Hey Yuma..." Ironically after saving Yuma's life the boy snatched his deck out of his deck box and dashed away. " Taking your deck. Bye."

Yuma cursed how crappy his day was going. What should have been a perfect day ended with Yuma choking and having his deck snatched. Astral was staring blankly at Yuma making a fool of himself.

" I don't believe you."

* * *

What is amiss about Shin Matsuda. He carried an empty deck box with him wherever he goes. Shin loves playing Duel Monsters but wasn't allowed to play it. At least he wasn't allowed to build his own deck until he turned thirteen. Shin was already thirteen years old, but his birthday ritual wasn't until midnight today.

Shin caught up to his opponent. Shin knew this man. He faced him once and he came back wanting to fight him again.

" Took you long enough," his opponent said bluntly.

" Sorry to keep you waiting. But I'll make it worth your while with an old classy dueling."

Shin: 4000

?: 4000

Shin and his opponent activated their Duel Gazers. They were witnessing what true Duel World animation was about. Shin saw a duel happening not so far away between a dragon and an orange ape. He glanced at the right and noticed a sparrow knight with a long saber slice through a Aztec statue; a fat kid playing the monster and a ten year old covering his eyes from the pixels.

" Rock-paper-scissors?" Shin asked.

" Rock-paper-scissor," his opponent replied.

Shin and his opponent tied first with rock. Shin and him tied next with paper. Shin won the third round when he used scissors and Shin used rock. Shin got to go first, he picked a card from the top of Yuma's deck and played it.

" I summon Goblindbergh in Attack Mode (1400/0)." A blue portal opened in the middle zone. A small orange plane whizzed out of the blue portal. Flying the plane was a green goblin wearing goggles and an oversized brown coat. " When Goblindbergh is Normal Summon I can special summon a monster level four or lower in my hand, defense position. I summon Rai Rider (1200/1400)."

Shin picked another monster from his hand and placed it sideways beside Goblindbergh. A blue portal opened in the right zone. A three headlight motorcycle accelerated from the blue portal. His face was masked by a black mask and blue helmet. Sticking out of his back was wild red hair.

" I set one card facedown and end my turn." A facedown card appeared in the middle behind Goblindbergh.

His opponent drew one card. " I Normal Summon Goblin Elite Attack Force (2200/1500)." A blue portal opened in the opponent's middle zone. Cladded in silver armor were goblins the exact same color as Goblindbergh. " Goblin Elite Attack Force get his Goblindbergh."

The Goblin Elite Attack Force charged towards Shin's monster. They almost impaled their spears through Goblindbergh's stomach. Shin activated a facedown. When the facedown was activated Rai Rider moved in front of Goblindbergh to defend him.

" I activate Guts Guard. When a monster on my side of the field is targeted for an attack I can change the target to another monster on my field and it cannot be destroyed by battle."

Goblin Elite Attack Force spears bounced off Rai Rider's motorcycle. The goblins returned to the opponents' side of the field and kneeled down. When Goblin monsters attacked their battle positions changed at the end of the damage step.

" _Yuma doesn't have many strong monsters in his deck. Most of his cards rely on Xyz summons. I refuse to play any of his Xyz monsters. But I have the advantage."_

" I set two cards facedown." Two facedown cards were revealed behind the opponent. " I end my turn."

Shin drew another card from his deck bringing his grand total to four. " I Normal Summon Gogogo Golem in Attack Mode (1800/800)._" _A blue portal appeared on the left side of Shin's field. A rock golem with one red eye jump out.

" Chain." His opponent flipped a card on his right side up. " Robbin' Goblin. Every time a monster on my field inflicts damage to you, you randomly lose a card in your hand."

" Then it's a good thing you don't have a monster strong enough to hurt me. Gogogo Golem attack Goblin Elite Attack Force!"

Gogogo Golem charged towards Goblin Elite Attack Force. His feet broke through the concrete ramming into Goblin Elite Attack Force. Shin could win. He had Blustering Winds, Ego Boost , and Mirror Mail.

" You walked into my trap. Trap activates, Final Attack Orders." Goblin Elite Attack Force stood up again. Shin trembled in fear. He walked into a trap. Gogogo punch Goblin Elite Attack Force, but the elite team jabbed their spears through Gogogo Golem's tiles and he exploded from the inside.

" The key to winning a duel is using cards that help our monsters flaws. And I perfectly executed my plan. Robbin' Goblin will slash a card."

Shin wasn't prepared for what happened next. A tiny green goblin appeared on his opponent's right shoulder. The goblin threw a knife towards Shin's hand. His knife ripped through Mirror Mail. Shin had two cards, two monsters both weaker than Goblin; Rai Raider switched to Attack Mode, and next turn his opponent would destroy them.

" _I cannot lose this way. I need to Xyz summon. I'm sorry father, but using him is inconsequential. I must win this match." _


	2. Chapter 2

**After taking some time to decide which chapters I would add in my stories and I chose to add this one. I like to keep my chapters short but no less than one thousand words. **

* * *

It was Shin's opponents turn. He drew a card from his deck. Shin hoped his opponent didn't have a card that would destroy his face downs because he needed them when his opponent attacked. " I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)."

A blue portal appeared beside the Goblin Elite Attack Force. Goblin Attack Force was filled with green goblins just like Goblin Elite Attack Force. The goblins in Goblin Attack Force were wearing construction hats and wore a yellow jacket covering their purple shirts. The Goblin Attack Force carried bludgeons.

" Goblin Elite Attack Force, attack his Rai Rider!" Goblin Elite Attack Force pound their grotesque green hands against their silver armor. The Goblin Elite Attack Force raised their spears and threw them at Rai Rider. Rai Rider was visceral when it came to taking damage. He tried dodging the bombardment driving to the left and right. He made one wrong move and their spears impaled him. Rai Rider dispersed from the duel field. " Now Goblin Attack Force, attack his Goblindbergh!"

Stranger: 4000

Shin: 2600

If Goblin Attack Force destroyed Goblindbergh Shin would be defenceless. If the next card he drew was a Spell or Trap card he would lose. If the monster's defence was less than 2400 he would be dead. That was the thing about playing a card game; strategy, luck, and timing were needed to make a good strategy. Goblin Attack Force struck Goblindbergh. Goblin Attack force shattered on contact.

Stranger: 3900

Shin: 2600

" What happened?" The stranger freaked and jerked his head to his Duel Disk. The gauge read 3900. " How could my monster possibly be beaten? It had more attack points than yours?"

" Hehehehe." Shin snickered at the duelists confusion. " Kwahahaha! I just used a little quick-Spell called Ego Boost. When a monster on my side of the field is attacked my monster gains 1000 ATK points."

" You saying your monster got 1000 extra attack points?"

" That's right. And in case your bad at Math that gave my Goblindbergh 2400 ATK points. So your 2300 Goblin Attack Force didn't stand a chance."

" Your spell only temporarily boosts your monsters attack points, and by the end of this turn that power boost will fade. My Goblin Attack Force will return and he will destroy your monsters. And since my Final Attack Orders is still in play, you cannot defend yourself. I end my turn."

Shin drew his destiny card. His destiny would let him know if he was destined to win this duel or not. He needed a Level 4 monster if he wanted to perform his Xyz Summon. Shin took a deep breath so he wouldn't be so nervous and drew the top card of his deck.

" Yes. I Summon Gagaga Magician (1500/1000)." A blue portal appeared beside Goblindbergh. Shin didn't know if Gagaga Magician was Dark Magician's son, grandson, great-grandson, or his protégé. He wore clothes similar to Dark Magician with his hat tipped and a bandana covering his mouth. " I'm going to show you an Xyz monster you've never seen before. I use my level four Goblindbergh and my level four Gagaga Magician to summon East Beast Holden!"

Goblindbergh and Gagaga Magician turned from monsters into two orange balls orbiting around the monster about to be formed. The monster Shin summoned was a bat-vulture hybrid. It's head and wings were those of a bat, the rest of his body were ruffled yellow feathers. Its serpent eyes looked at Shin's opponents. The opponent looked at Shin's monsters attack points and laughed.

" It has zero attack points! You wasted two very good defences for this worthless monster. It's too bad you can't defend from my Final Attack Orders."

Shin snickered. His opponent looked in concern furrowed an eyebrow. " My plan was never to use Holden to defend. He has a very rare ability. I end my turn."

The opponent drawn one card from the top of his deck. Something was wrong. His opponent didn't waver from certainty when he achieved that useless Xyz monster.

" _It must be his face down. He's using that monster to mock me, and he will use Mirror Force. He won't be laughing when I destroy his Mirror Force." _His opponent summoned another Goblin monster to his side of the field. The goblins were black ops operative with assassin weapons. " I play Mystical Space Typhoon. I can destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field."

A blue cyclone moved through the field and ripped through Shin's Spell card. Blustering Winds was destroyed by his opponents' card. The only card left on Shin's field was his Xyz monster. However, Shin looked at his opponent with a sneaky snicker.

" My mother was the matriarch of this deck. She told me in order to win a duel you had to think more steps ahead than your opponent, use perfect strategies, and always have a good counter."

" Tell your mother I don't care. I play the Warrior Returning Alive. I return one Warrior-type monster from my Graveyard into my hand." Goblin Attack Force popped out of his opponents Graveyard. His opponent added that card to his hand. " Next comes my Spell card Double Summon. Once during this duel I can summon another monster from my hand. I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0)."

Shin's opponent field was three dangerous goblins. Each one laughed menacing at Shin's weak attack point monster. Shin's monster stared at them uneasy.

" I attack directly with Goblin Black Ops (1300/0)."

The team of black ops goblins disappeared in a flash. They appeared in front of Shin. Their blades cut through Shin's stomach. The pain was only virtually.

Shin: 1300

Opponent: 3900

Shin's opponent could feel victory glimmer in his eyes like hope. After that last humiliating defeat from Shin, his opponent was going to show Shin who the alpha duelist was.

" Goblin Attack Force, destroy his monster and finish him!"

Goblin Attack Force jumped towards Shin's monster and hit his bludgeon directly into his head. Goblin Attack Force should have wiped Shin's monster and plummet his Life Points to zero. Goblin Attack Force really destroyed his orb and Shin's Life Points didn't drop any lower.

" My East Beast Holden's special ability: when it would be destroyed I can remove a xyz material from him to negate his destruction and the damage I take is zero. After I take the damage, I can draw one card." Shin drew the top card of his deck. He found the card he needed. All he needed to do was draw one more card and his strategy would be complete. " Go ahead. Will you attack again knowing your next attack is pointless? You would probably finish me off next with that Goblin Black Ops, but are you sure you want me to keep Holden?"


End file.
